Hanabi
by Hyou Hyouichiffer
Summary: "Mamo-nee, apakah Mamo-nee dan You-nii pacaran?"/"Ano.. Etto.."/"Memang apa urusanmu cheer sialaan?"/"Aku hanya bertanya You-nii. Jadi, apakah kalian jadian?"/"Iya, beri tahu kami Hiruma"/"Kalian mau bukti heh?"


**Disclaimer : Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata**

**Story : ****Hyou**** Hyo****u****ichiffer**

**Pairing : Hiruma Youichi dan Anezaki Mamori**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Frienship dan Romance –mungkin-**

**Warning : Banyak typo's, tata bahasa kurang baik, penggunaan EYD yang kurang baik, abal, gaje, OOC dan lain-lain**

DI SMU DEIMON

"Ohayou Mamo-chan"

"Ohayou Sara-chan" sapa Mamori

"Ako-chan kemana? Tumben jam segini belum datang." Lanjut Mamori

"Entahlah" jawab Sara sambil mengangkat bahunya

"Ohayou Minna.. Maaf ya aku telat" sapa Ako sambil tersenyum

"Ohayou Ako-chan" sapa Mamori dan Sara

"Memangnya kamu kemana dulu? Ko bisa terlambat?" tanya Sara pada Ako

"Hehe.. Tadi aku membeli majalah dulu, saking asyiknya aku sampai terlambat" jawab Ako sambil tersenyum

"Ya sudahlah" ujar Sara

"Memangnya kamu beli majalah apa?" tanya Mamori

"Hihihi.. aku beli Majalah Yukata" jawab Ako

"Majalah Yukata?" ujar Mamori memastikan

Ako mengangguk.

"Memangnya untuk apa kau beli majalah Yukata segala? Bukannya kau punya banyak Yukaa.." tanya Sara heran dengan tingkah Ako

"Sebentar lagikan 'kan ada festival kembang api. Aku mau membeli yukata baru soalnya yukataku sudah kekecilan" ujar Ako

Mamori dan Sara hanya ber'oh' ria

Sebelum mereka membereskan pembicarannya, guru yang akan mengajar sudah ada di depan pintu kelas dan mulai memasuki kelas. Bersiap untuk mulai mengajar. Mereka menyudahi pembicaraannya dan duduk ke bangkunya masing-masing.

*skip waktu belajar*

TIIING TIIING TIIING

Bel istirahat menggema di seluruh ruangan dan lingkungan sekolah. Menandakan bahwa otak yang sedari tadi di pakai untuk berpikir harus diistirahatkan sebentar. Semua siswa nampak lega dengan kedatangan bel istirahat tadi dan bergegas keluar kelas untuk mengisi perut yang sedari tadi berbunyi. Begitu pula dengan Mamori dan kedua temannya. Mereka memakan bekalnya di dalam kelas dan sembari mengobrol.

"Jadi?" tanya Ako pada kedua temannya

"Jadi apanya?" ujar Mamoro dan Sara heran

"Jadi apakah kalian mau membeli Yukata baru?" tanya Ako

"Entahlah" acuh Sara

Ako menoleh pada Mamori seakan ber tanya pada Mamori 'bagaimana denganmu?'

Mamori yang menyadari hal itu hanya berkata "Yukataku yang kemarin masih bagus jadi aku tidak akan membeli yang baru"

"Haah..." Ako menghela napas panjang  
>"Jadi aku ngga ada teman deh.." ujar Ako lemas<br>"Bagaimana kalau aku yang temani saja?" ajak Mamori pada Ako  
>"Benarkah? Boleh saja asalkan kau tidak keberatan" ujar Ako<br>Mamori menggeleng "Tidak ko, sama sekali tidak keberatan" ujar Mamori sambil tersenyum

TIING TIING TIING

Semua murid yang tadinya istirahat, perlahan mulai memasuki kelas. Beberapa saat kemudian para guru memasuki kelas yang akan dia ajar.

*skip waktu nelajar*

TIING TIING TIING

Belpun berbunyi menandakan kegiatan belajar mengajar telah usai. Semua murid membereskan semua barangnya dan bergegas untuk pulang.  
>"Mamo-chan ayo kita berangkat sekarang" Ajak Ako pada Mamori<br>sebelum Mamori menjawab, Hiruma langsung berkata pada Mamori "Hei menejer sialan. Kau mau kemana, hah? Cepat ke Club, masih banyak tugas yang harus kau selesaikan. Kalau tidak selesai sekarang, tunggu hukumannya. Kekeke..."  
>"Mou, Hiruma-kun. Baiklah aku akan kerjakan" ujar Mamori<br>"Maaf ya Ako-chan ternyata aku tidak bisa menemanimu belanja" ujar Mamori pada Ako  
>Ako yang endengan perkataan Hiruma tadi hanya diam saking takutnya pada Hiruma. Akopun menjawab perkataan Mamori "Tii.. Tiidak apa-apa ko. Lagian aku bisa meminta Sara-chan untuk menemaniku jadi kamu fokus saja pada tugasmu" ucapan terbata-bata karena takut akan tatapan sang Akuma yang tadi memandangnya seolah-olah berkata 'awas kalau kau memaksanya, nanti aku akan menghabisimu'<br>Ako langsung pergi meninggalkan Mamori dan Hiruma di kelas.

.

.

.

DI RUANG CLUB

Sekumpulan remaja sedang asyik bercanda satu sama lain setelah sebelumnya mereka mengganti seragamnya dengan seragam tempurnya. Kemudian candaan mereka dibuyarkan oleh suara pintu geser yang di buka dengan kasar.

BRAAAKK...

Siapakah orang yang melakukan hal itu? Siapa lagi kalau bukan sang setan. Setelah mengetahuinya, para remaja yang tadinya senang langsung berubah menjadi tegah atau mungkin takut pada sang setan.  
>"CEPATLAH KELUAR TERI-TERI SIALAN. APA KALIAN MAU MENCICIPI SENAPANKU?" teriak sang setan a.k.a Hiruma<br>"HIIE..."

Mereka semua hanya berkata begitu saking takutnya pada sang setan dan secepatnya berlari keluar dari ruangan club. Hanya menyisakan dua perempuan. Yang satu sedang berkutat dengan tugasnya sedangkan yang tadi hanya berdiri melihatnya.

"Neechan tidak ikut kelapangan?" tanya anak perempuan yang pangawakannya mungil yang memakai inline itu

"Tidak karena aku harus menyelesaikan ini" jawabnya tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya pada tumpukan kertas berada di hadapannya

"Oh" tanggap perempuan mungil tadi a.k.a Suzuna

Hening

Karena bosan Suzuna membuka pembicaraan "Sebentar lagi festival musim panas ya? Pasti disana sangat ramai. Ada berbagai macam makan yang tersedia,ada banyak jualan yang akan di jual, ada kembang gula dan puncaknya bakalan ada kembang api yang bertebaran di angkasa. Waah.. jadi ngga sabar ingin cepat-cepat melihat kembang api. Apakah Mamo-nee mempunyai kenangan tentang festival musim panas?" tanya Suzuna penasaran.

Blushing

"Eh? Ko Mamo-nee wajahnya jadi merah? Jangan-jangan ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada saat festival musim panas ya?"

"Ti—tidak ko, tidak terjadi apa-apa" sanggah Mamori masih blushing

"Kalau tidak ada sesuatu kenapa wajah Mamo-nee masih merah? Jangan-jangan terjadi sesuatu antara Mamo-nee sama You-nii ya?" goda suzuna dengan antena rambutnya yang bergerak-gerak

'Pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi antara You-nii dan Mamo-nee. Harus cari tahu' batin Suzuna

"Bu—bukan ko, bukan dengan Hiruma"

'HAAH.. Bukan You-nii? Lalu siapa?' batin Suzuna

"Lalu dengan siapa?" tanya Suzuna antusias

**FLASHBACK**

"Bosan..." gumam anak perempuan itu

Di ruang yang penuh dengan aroma obat ini hanya ada anak perempuan itu. Orang dewasa yang dari sahari yang lalu selalu menemaninya kini dia sedang keluar untuk mencari makanan. Sudah bosan menunggu, gadis kecil itu keluar untuk sekedar menghilangkan rasa bosannya.

TAP TAP TAP

Suara langkahnya menggema di lorong yang sepi. Langkahnya tenang. Dan entah sejak kapan, disinilah dia sekarang. Di sebuah taman yang cukup luas. Udara yang segar dan harum rumput yang begitu menyegarkan. Membuatnya melangkahkan kakinya untuk masuk lebih dalam ke wilayah taman tersebut. Dicarinya tempat yang cukup nyaman. Dan ditempatilah tempat tersebut dengan mata yang berbinar-binar saking takjubnya melihat taman yang begitu indah. Taman yang didominasi oleh warna hijau dan suara merdu burung-burng yang asik bernyanyi dengan riang.

Saking begitu nyamannya anak perempuan tersebut, sampai-sampai tidak menyadari seseorang yang sejak tadi memperhatikannya. Dilihatnya anak perempuan tersebut dari atas sampai bawah. 'Cantik' kata itulah yang terus terbersit di kepalanya.

Didekatinya anak perempuan itu. "Sedang apa?" tanya seseorang tersebut.

Anak perempuan itu terkejut. Lalu dia menoleh keasal suara orang itu, orang itu adalah anak laki-laki yang seumuran dengannya. Rambutnya spike hitam yang begitu gelap. Mata emerald yang begitu bersinar. Saking terpakunya gadis kecil itu sehingga tidak sadar bahwa orang yang diamatinya memperhatikannya sejak tadi.

"Sedang apa kau?" ulang anak laki-laki itu.

Sontak anak perempuan itu sadar dari pikirannya. Diapun menjawab "Aku sedang menikmati udara di sini." Untuk beberapa saat hening. Hanya suara anginlah yang mengalun di antara mereka.

"Kamu sendiri sedang apa?" lanjut Gadis kecil itu. Anak laki-laki itu hanya diam menghiraukan pertangaan Gadis kecil tadi. Karena tidak mendapatkan respon Gadis kecil tadi bertanga lagi "Aku Mamori. Anezaki Mamori. Namamu siapa?"

"You. Panggil saja aku You" Jawab anak laki-laki itu.

"Baiklah aku panggil You-kun saja ya?" kata gadis itu tersenyum dengan manis.

'Cantik sekali seperti malaikat' pikir anak laki-laki tadi. Lalu hanya menjawab "Hn"

Setelah itu mereka bercerita tentang kahidupan mereka, walaupun hanya anak perempuan itu saja yang bersemangat menceritakan tentangnya kepada anak laki-laki itu. Sedangkan anak laki-laki itu hanya mendengarkan dengan diam.

.

.

.

"Besok akan ada festival kembang api" Ujar Mamori pada anak laki-laki yang duduk disebelahnya a.k.a You. You hanya menjawab dengan "Hn.."

"Kalau saja aku tidak sakit pasti aku akan pergi kesana" guman Mamori. You tidak merespon gumaman Mamori itu walau dia dapat menangkap jalas kesedihan diwajah yang mungil itu.

"You-kun mau pergi ke festival itu?" tanya Mamori.

"..." tak ada jawaban, tapi Mamori tahu jikalau You mendengarkan ucapannya

.

.

.

Dimalam yang penuh bintang. Anak laki-laki sedang mengajak anak perempuan yang sedang beristirahat di ruangannya.

"Ayo ikut aku" Perintah You

"oh You-kun aku kira siapa. Ikut kemana?"

"Sudah ikut saja"

"Ta...Tapi aku tidak boleh keluar dari Rumah Sakit"

"Sudahlah ikut saja, cuma sebentar"  
>.<p>

.

Dan disinilah mereka sekarang. Ditempat yang bayang orang yang menggunakan pakaian tradisional dan tak sedit pula orang yang berpakaian biasa. Festival Kembang api. Mereka pergi ke festinal kembang api. Tempat yang ingin di kunjungi oleh anak perempuan ini a.k.a Mamori.

Mamori begitu senang bisa pergi ke festival kembang api ini. Wajahnya begitu ceria. Tak henti-hentinya senyum terlukis diwajah cantiknya. Malihat temannya, You menyunggingkan senyuman tipis yang amat tipis bahkan mamori dan orang-orang disekitar mereka tidak bisa melihatnya, hanya dirinya sendiri yang tahu. Mereka berkeliling untuk melihat stan-stan yang ada difestival itu.

Perhatian Mamori terfokus pada stan yang menjajakan aksesoris. You yang mengetahui kalau Mamori tertarik pada barang yang ada di stan itu pun langsung menarik Mamori untuk mendekati stan. Mamori yang kaget hanya menurut pada You.

"Selamat datang, silahkan mau barang yang mana?" sapa pemilik stan tersebut.

"Aku mau yang itu" tunjuk You pada sepasang gelang. Pemilik itu langsung memberikan sepasang gelang tersebut pada You.

" You-kun?" panggil Mamori

"Kau mau gelang ini kan? Aku membelikannya untukmu"

Mamori yang mendengarnya langsung senang dan tersenyum.

Setelah membayarnya You langsung menyerahkan gelang itu pada Mamori.

"Arigatou"

Setelah asyik melihat-lihat stan yang ada di festival itu. Mereka beristirahan di danau yang sepi di dekat festival itu berlangsung. Acara puncakpun telah tiba. Acara yang ditunggu orang-orang dan Mamori. Puluhan kembang api meluncur ke langit dan dengan sekejap merubah langit menjadi terang dan indah.

SYUUUUNGG PYAAAARRR

"Wah—You-kun lihat, indah ya?" ucap Mamori yang berbinar-binar melihat keindahan yang disuguhkan langit. You lagi-lagi hanya merespon dengan 'Hn' dan dengan sedikit menyunggingkan sudut bibirnya membentuk senyuman kecil.

"Terima Kasih ya You-kun karena telah mengajakku kesini" Ucap Mamori sambil mengecup pipi kanan You. Sontak wajah You yang biasanya datar, memerah bagaikan buah apel. Tapi itu hanya sepersekian detik. Selanjutanya wajah You sudah kembali kesemula, Datar. "Festival berikutnya kita kesini lagi ya?" lanjut Mamori

"Hn"

"Janji ya You-kun?"

"Hn"

"Jangan 'Hn' 'Hn' melulu dong You-kun, jawab yang benar."

"Iya"

"Nah, sebagai tanda bahwa kau telah berjanji padaku, aku kasih ini" Mamori memberikan gelang pada You.

"Ini kan untuk anak perempuan" keluh You

"Sudah simpan saja. Itu bukti janji You-kun padaku"

.

.

Ke esokan harinya You tidak datang ke tempat mereka biasa bertemu. Entah ada apa tapi sekarang Mamori sendiri di taman yang begitu luas. Menunggu. Menunggu anak laki-laki yang selalu bersamanya, menemaninya dan bermain bersamanya. Sudah tiga hari Mamori terus menunggu kedatangan You. Dan hari ini adalah hari di mana Mamori akan keluar dari Rumah Sakit, karena penyakit yang dideritanya sudah sembuh. Sebelum pulang ke rumahnya Mamori sempat pergi ke taman dimana dia dan You sering menghabiskan waktu bersama. "You-kun hari ini aku akan pulang ke rumahku karena aku sudah sembuh. Aku akan selalu merindukanmu. Jaga dirimu baik-baik" Isak tangis mulai keluar dari bibirnya yang sejak tadi tengah menangis dalam diam. "Sampai jumpa You-kun, kuharap kita bisa bertemu lagi dan bermain bersama lagi. Aku pergi ya" Mamoripun beranjak pergi meninggalkan taman itu dan tanpa sepengetahuan Mamori seseorang yang sejak tadi bersembunyi di pohon besar tengah memperhatikannya dan mendengar semua perkataan yang di ucapkan Mamori. Seseorang tersebut memperhatikannya yang lambat laun menjauh dari pandangannya. Seseorang itu berucap "Maafkan aku. Aku berjanji suatu hari nanti kita akan bertemu kembali. Sampai saat itu datang tunggulah aku" Dan ternyata seseorang itu tak lain adalah You. Youpun menghilang dibalik pohon itu.

**END FLASHBACK**

.

.

.

"Aku tidak menyangka Mamo-nee punya kenangan seperti itu" ucap Suzuna. "Apakah setelah itu You-kun muncul di festival musim panas berikutnya?"

"Tidak" ucap Mamori sedih

"Kalau begitu, nanti di festival kita cari You-kun, mungkin fastival kali ini You-kun akan datang"

"Aku tidak yakin Suzuna-chan"

"Kenapa Mamo-nee? Aku yakin You-kun pasti datang. Percayalah padaku" Ucap Suzuna

"Ya" ucap Mamori sambil tersenyum

BRAKK

"Sedang apa kalian disini hah? Cepat bawakan air dan handuk, teri-teri sialan itu sudah hampir mati kehausan" perintah Hiruma

"Mou, Hiruma-kun. Iya akan aku bawakan" ucap Mamori sambil keluar lapangan menyusul Suzuna yang sudah melesat duluan.

"Ternyata kau masih mengingatku Mamo-chan. Maafkan aku tidak menepati janji" ucap Hiruma lirih

.

.

.

Tidak terasa fastival pun telah datang. Banyak stand-stand berjejeran di sepanjang kuil. Banyak orang-orang yang memakai baju tradisional dan ada juga yang memakai baju biasa. Diantara banyaknya orang berlalu lalang, ada segerombol orang yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah anggota DDB. Mereka nampak antusias dengan festival ini. Mata mereka berbinar-binar melihat suasana di festival tersebut.

"Wah— ramai MAX" ujar Monta

"Iya, banyak yang datang" sahut sena

"Oh iya, kemana Anezaki dan Suzuna? Tanya Kuruta

"Iya, dari tadi tidak keliatan. Atau belum datang" tanya Jumonji

"Katanya mereka akan menyusul" jawab Sena

"Kalau.."

"Begitu.."

"Kita.."

"MAIN.." ujar HaHa bersaudara

"Ahaha aku ikut" ujar Taki dan tidak lupa dengan berputar-putar

"Kenapa sepertinya perasaanku tidak enak ya?" gumam Sena

"Kalian mau kemana teri-teri sialan"

Semua anggota DDB langsung menoleh kebelakang. Dan semua langsung berpelukan. Berpelukan? Ya, karena pemandangan yang mereka lihat adalah seorang manusia setengah setan tengah mengajukan senapannya.

"Mau bermain dengan senapanku?"

"HIIE.. ti..tidak te..terima kasih" jawab semua anggota DDB. Tiba-tiba ada dua orang yang mendekati gerombolan tersebut.

"Hai minna" Sapa seorang perempuan yang mengenakan Yukat birunya dan tak lupa inline skarenya yang selalu menempel dikakinya. Disebelahnya ada seorang perempuan yang mengenakan Yukata merah muda yang bermotif kupu-kupu. Kedua perempuan itu nampak cantik sampai-sampai semua anggota DDB langsung terpesona dan tidak lupa hampir semua pengunjung yang ada disekitar mereka terpesona akan kecantikan dua perempuan ini tak terkecuali si setan juga terpesona, yah walaupun cuman sebentar.

"Maaf lama menunggu, tadi kami terjebak macet" ujar Mamori

"Ah iya tidak apa-apa ko Mamo-nee" sahut Sena

"Karena sudah berkumpul, ayo kita bersenang-senang" ujar Suzuna

"Kata siapa kalian boleh bersenang-senang hah?" sanggah Hiruma sambil menodongkan senapannya

"Hiie.."

"Sudahlah Hiruma-kun, biarkan mereka bersenang-senang. Lagi pula mereka sudah bekerja keras kan?"

"Iya, Mamo-nee benar. Ayolah You-nii, biarkan kami bersenang-senang ya?" mohon Suzuna pada Hiruma

"Ayolah Hiruma biarkan kami bersenang-senang. Kami janji nanti akan labih berusaha lagi" tambah Kurita dan disusul yang lainnya

"Kami mohon Hiruma"

"Baiklah kali ini kalian ku izinkan bersenang-senang. Setelah itu aku akan menambahkan porsi latihan kalian. Kekeke.." ujar Hiruma disertai tawa setan dan seringai setannya

"HIIE.."

"baiklah, aku dan Komusubi mau mencari makanan dulu ya, dah" ujar Kurita

"Fugo"

"Saatnya.."

"Kita.."

"bersenang-senang.." ujar Haha bersaudara

"Ahaha.. aku ikut" ujar taki dan tak lupa dengan berputar-putar

"Nah, ayo Yukimitsu kita pergi" ajak Musashi pada Yukimitsu

"Ayo Sena, Monmon kita jalan-jalan. Aku pergi dulu ya You-nii, Mamo-nee" ujar Suzuna lalu menyered Sena dan Monta

"Aku mau bersama Mamo-nee MAX"

"Kau bersama kami saja Monmon. Biarkan mereka berduaan" ujar Suzuna dan langsung pergi

"Ne Hiruma-kun, tinggal kita berdua yang masih ada di sini" ujar Mamori

"Tch" Hiruma langsung beranjak pergi. Melihat Hiruma mau pergi Mamori langsung mencegahnya dengan memegang tangannya.

"Kau mau kemana Hiruma-kun?"

"Aku mau pergi kemanapun bukan urusanmu Menejer sialan, atau kau takut ditinggal sendirian heh?" Hiruma menyeringai melihat rona merah di pipi Mamori.

"Ano.. itu.." jawab Mamori gagap

"Ya sudah aku akan menemanimu Ma-mo-ri-chan" ujar Hiruma dengan nada menggoda -dan tidak ketinggalan dengan seringai setannya- yang membuat rona merah di pipi Mamori kian bertambah.

Hiruma menarik pergelangan tangan Mamori. Membawanya berjalan-jalan melihat stan-stan yang menjajakan jualannya. Mamori teringat tentang kenangannya bersama You.

Mamori berhenti didepan stan aksesoris. Mamori melihat gelang yang mengingatkannya dengan You. Hiruma yang merasakan Mamori berhenti, menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang. Hiruma melihat Mamori yang sedang termangun menghadap stan aksesoris. Seakan tau apa yang sedang dipandang dan dipikirkan Mamori, Hiruma berjalan menuju stan aksesoris.

Dengan gemetaran penjual itu memberanikan diri untuk bertanya pada Hiruma. "A..ap..apa ya..yang a..anda i..inginkan Tu..tuan?" tanya penjual itu pada Hiruma  
>"..." Hiruma tak menjawab. Dia hanya berjalan masuk dan mengambil barang yang sedari tadi diincarnya. Setelah itu dia pergi.<p>

Setelah merasakan ada sesuatu yang lilemparkan padanya, Mamori sadar dari lamunannya tentang You. Dilihatnya sesuatu itu dan ternyata adalah gelang. Sontak Mamori heran, lalu bertanya pada orang yang melemparkannya padanya.

"Hiruma.." perkataan Mamori dipotong oleh Hiruma.

"Kau mau gelang itu kan? Aku membelikannya untukmu Menejer sialan agar kau tidak bengong terus dan nanti bisa-bisa kau gila Menejer sialan.. kekeke" ujar Hiruma membuat Mamori kesal.

"Aku tidak bengong Hiruma-kun dan aku nga akan gila" ujar Mamori kesal

"Kekekeke. Ayo kita pergi Menejer sialan" ajak Hiruma

"Kemana?" tanya Mamori

"Ikut saja"

.

.

.

DI DANAU

Setibanya ditempat yang dituju, Mamori hanya terkesiap kaget akan keindahan yang disajikan tempat ini. Tempat yang tersembunyi namun tidak bisa menyembunyikan keindahan yang tersaji. Cahaya yang dihasilkan kunang-kunang menambah keindahan tempat tersebut.  
>"Indahnya" ujar Mamori<p>

"Bagaimana kau tau tempat seperti ini Hiruma-kun?" tanya Mamori

"Tch, tempat ini pernah aku kunjungi dengan temanku waktu aku masih kecil"

"Teman? Waktu kecil?" tanya Mamori polos

"Tch kau itu lemot ya Menejer sialan. Kekeke" ledek Hiruma

"Mou, jangan bilang begitu. Aku kan nga lemot Hiruma-kun" sanggah Mamori dengan menggelembungkan pipinya.

"Kekeke.. Tampangmu bodoh sekali Menejer sialan" ejek Hiruma

"Mou.. Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku Hiruma-kun"

Hening

"Dulu waktu aku kecil aku pernah mengajak temanku ketempat ini. Waktu itu dia sedang sakit tapi aku memaksanya untuk ikut. Setelah itu kami melihat kembang api bersama" ujar Hiruma dengan wajar datarnya.

Mamori terbelalak. Kaget dengan apa yang diucapkan Hiruma.

"Kau kenapa Menejer sialan? Tampangmu jadi lebih bodoh dari yang tadi. Kekekeke"

"Apa benar yang barusan kau ucapkan itu Hiruma?"

"Apa?"

"Yang tadi bahwa kau pernah mengajak temanmu kesini" desak Mamori

"Tidak"

"Jangan berbohong"

Hening

"Cepat jawab Hiruma-kun"

"Iya, aku pernah mengajak temanku kesini dan itu bukan urusanmu" ucap Hiruma datar

Mata Mamori terbelalak.

"Jadi kau.. You-kun?" ucap Mamori tidak percaya

"Tch"

"Tidak mungkin kau You-kun, Hiruma-kun. Kalian sangan berbeda"

"Terserah kau mau percaya atau tidak Menejer sialan. Yang jelas You itu aku"

"Tapi.. bagaimana bisa? Maksudku kenapa kau berubah You-kun?"

"..." tak ada jawaban

"Kenapa? Dan kenapa waktu itu kau tidak muncul lagi? Hiks.. Padahal aku menunggumu" tanya Mamori. Melihat Mamori menangis, Hiruma langsung membawanya ke dalam pelukannya.

"Kenapa? Hiks.. Kenapa?" tanya Mamori ditengah isakannya dan dengan memukul dada bidang Hiruma. Hiruma hanya mengeratkan pelukannya pada Mamori, membiarkannya menangis di dalam pelukannya.

Setelah puas menangis, Mamori hanya diam didalam pelukan Hiruma. Merasa Mamori sudah tenang akhirnya Hiruma mengeluarkan suara. "Waktu itu ibuku meninggal. Waktu itu aku merasa dadaku sesak dan seakan mau hancur" Mamori diam, mendengarkan apa yang Hiruma katakan. Dia bisa merasakan kesedihan disetiap kata yang diucapkan Hiruma. Kesedihan yang amat mendalam.

"Hiks.. Hiks.." isak Mamori

"Kau kenapa lagi Menejer sialan? Dasar cengeng. Kekeke.." ejek Hiruma

"Aku tidak cengeng Hiruma-kun" elak Mamori

"Lalu? Kalau tidak cengeng apa hah?"

"Aku hanya terharu mendengar ceritamu" ujar Mamori lirih

"..." Hiruma hanya diam

"Tapi, aku senang bisa bertemu lagi denganmu.. You-kun" ujar Mamori sambil tersenyum.

"Tch"

SYUUUNGG PYAAAARRR

Hiruma dan Mamori menoleh ke asal suara dan mendapatkan cahaya yang bertebaran di langit malam. Cahaya yang mempu menerangi langit dengan sangat indah. Kembang api.

"Sangat indah" gumam Mamori. Hiruma tersenyum tipis.

"Sampai kapan kau mau ku peluk heh, Menejer sialan?" ujar Hiruma disertai seringainya

Mamori yang mendengarnya langsung blushing dan melepaskan diri dari Hiruma."Mou.. Kau sendiri yang memelukku, Hiruma-kun"

"Tch, padahal berlama-lama juga tidak apa-apa" gumam Hiruma dengan santainya

"Tapi, terima kasih karena kau telah kembali padaku.. You-kun" ucap Mamori yang langsung memeluk Hiruma. Hiruma hanya membalas pelukan Mamori disertai senyum yang lagi-lagi tipis.

Dengan ditemani langit malam yang bertabur cahaya kembang api. Mereka berpelukan seakan tidak mau melepaskan satu sama lain.

.

.

.

DI TEMPAT LAIN

"Wah mereka romantis. Tapi sayang, kenapa You-nii nga langsung cium mamo-nee saja sih biar tambah romantis" ujar Suzuna

Monta hanya menangis meratapi nasibnya sambil berkata."Patah hati MAX. Kenapa Mamo-nee pelukan sama Hiruma-senpai? Kenapa tidak denganku saja MAX?"

"Sudahlah Monta jangan menangis begitu, masih banyak perempuan diluar sana" hibur Sena

"Mereka pasangan yang aneh namun sangat serasi" ujar HaHa bersaudara

"Anezaki memang cocok dengan Hiruma" ujar Kurita

"FUGO.."

"Kau sudah bertemu dengan malaikatmu, Hiruma" gumam Musashi

.

.

.

KE ESOKAN HARINYA DI RUANG CLUB DDB

Ruangan nampak tenang seperti biasanya. Hanya ada suara 'sraak' dan 'tik' di dalam ruangan tersbut. Sampai akhirnya..

BRAAAKK

"Mamo-nee, apakah Mamo-nee dan You-nii pacaran?" tanya Suzuna dan tak lupa dengan antena di kepalanya yang bergerak-gerak

"Iya MAX, apakah Mamo-nee pacaran sama Hieuma-senpai?"

"Ano.. Etto.." ujar Mamori gagap

"Memang apa urusanmu cheer sialaan?" tanya Hiruma datar

"Aku hanya bertanya You-nii. Jadi, apakah kalian jadian?" tanya Suzuna antusias

"Iya, beri tahu kami Hiruma" bujuk Kurita

"Kalian mau bukti heh?" tanya Hiruma dan di jawab dengan anggukan kepala seluruh anggota DDB

SREETT

Hiruma menarim Mamori ke dalam pelukannya. Mengangkat dagu Mamori. Mendekatkannya pada wajahnya dan-

CUP

-mereka berciuman. Ekspresi mereka berbeda-beda. Mamori blushing, Hiruma menyeringai, Suzuna kelihatan bahagia dan blushing, Sena blushing namun tampak senang, Karena patah hati Monta langsung pingsan dan lain-lain.

**OWARI**

Aneh? Jelek? Nga nyambung? Memang. Aku adalah newbie. Ini adalah fic pertama sekaligus fic terakhirku(mungkin). Maaf kalau ceritanya aneh, nga nyambung, tata bahasa yang ancur , EYD yang tidak benar dan masih banyak kesalahan lainnya..

Fict ini ku buat Ultah-ku yang ke-17 (Tua banget)

Terima kasih buat:

**Ame-chan** yang mengusulkanku untuk membuat fict abal ini.

**Annisa (Icha)** yang udah mau mendengar keluhan dan membantuku dalam pembuatan fict ini.

**Rina **teman sebangkuku yangudah mau membaca krangka fic ini, walaupun dia nga tau apa-apa tentang dunia fanfic.

**Dan kepada teman-teman yang mau menunggu fic abal ini..**

**HONTOU NI ARIGATOU MINNA...**

Silahkan REVIEW kalau anda berkenan kalau tidak juga tidak apa-apa... ^^V

SEE YA ^^


End file.
